The New Sister
by objection
Summary: Enitrely different. Prue doesnt die in this story. But in the next one, I'll prob kill her off. Please R


[pic]  
  
Scream Ville  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe are battle Jeremy and a new demon called Salem.  
Introducing  
  
Paige Helliwell  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Early morning..  
  
Prue and Adam headed to the door step and snickered.  
  
Prue smiled at him: Thanks for the night out. God knows that I really needed that in a long time.  
  
Adam laughed: Which part?  
  
Prue looked at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder: Sometimes I don't know where to control you or not.  
  
Adam: Oh I suppose should take that as an insult right?  
  
Prue smiled: Take it however you want? See you tonight? 8 o clock?  
  
Adam: Yep. P3?  
  
Prue: No, Restaurant then P3.  
  
They both kissed.  
  
Prue watches him drive off and then heads in side and screams in shock when she sees Piper and Phoebe right at the door.  
  
Prue: Uh morning? Just getting the morning paper.  
  
Phoebe: Where's the morning Paper (She says that with a cheek)  
  
Piper and Phoebe followed Prue to the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: And your still wearing the same clothes from last night Prue. We cant be fooled.  
  
Prue: Are u sure?  
  
Piper: So what happened? Where's the detail? What were you doing all night with Adam?  
  
Prue: Do I always have nosy sisters?  
  
Piper: Well sorry, unless you could pick and choose , I guess ya got to tell us. So how are things?  
  
Prue: Well to tell you the truth I think this most best boyfriend I ever had. I mean for the first time in my life everything is going right no troubles, no complaints mixed in with a little bit of witchy stuff, but no dramas. (She smiles)  
  
Piper sighed: Wish I could say the same.  
  
Phoebe moaned: We been over this Piper, leo is not ignoring you. He's a angel, he's got to have a bit of time to himself-  
  
Piper: Why are you so quick to defend him?  
  
Phoebe: Why are you so quick to condem him Piper? You guys are going to have a kid, and I'm going to be aunt. And So is Prue, it's time you guys started to relax a little.  
  
Piper: Oh Do put a sock it in it, Your marrige isnt that perfect Phoebe.  
  
Prue: Ok guys can we cool it? As far as I'm concerned, you both got maritail bliss problems. Piper your struggling to deal with Leo as he's away on his angel crusade all the time, and Phoebe your got the whole demon thing AND jealous at the fact that he's got more better powers then you.  
  
Piper looked on: Whoa. Quick come back there Prue?  
  
Phoebe looked confused: I am not Jealous!  
  
Prue: Sure sounds like it to me. And now this is my cue to go to bed and get some shut eye for tonight.  
  
Phoebe and Piper shocked: Your going out again?  
  
Prue smiled: Hell yeah.  
  
Phoebe: Do you even have a job Prue to go to anymore?  
  
Prue: Yeah but today's Friday, not many people turn up for work any way today. And I doubt Adam will be. So Good night.  
  
Prue goes up stairs to her room.  
  
Piper: How does she do it? Juggle this and a boyfriend without major human issues.  
  
Phoebe: We always seem to get stuck with the busteds.  
  
Piper looked at her weirdly.  
  
Phoebe: What? It sorta sounds true don't ya think?  
  
Piper left the room.  
  
Meanwhile in a demon's lair  
  
The queen Kakitia: I will unleash all their past demonds from the dead to come back and kill the charmed ones.  
  
Servant: Really? Can I help?  
  
Kakitia: Grrr.  
  
Servant: Sorry.  
  
Kakitia: Once they're all tired out from demon vanquishing, then I'll make an appearance and kill them all!  
  
Servant: What about Balthasore?  
  
Kakitia's eyes glowed red: Especially balthazore.  
  
Paige Matthew's  
  
Office Insurance IHA building 9.30am  
  
Paige walks in and sees her boss, David sitting in her chair looking at her paper work.  
  
David looks up not impressed: I thought you said you were going to get around of typing up these brokers reports?  
  
Paige didn't know what to say, because she didn't do it: Uh Well I kinda was doing it.  
  
David: Don't lie. I checked ur network ID on the computer, havent saved anything for this in the last week or so.  
  
Paige frowned: Are you spying on me through cyber space? Isnt that classed as sexual harrassment?  
  
David: No but you better get these done. I have 60 insurance brokers bringing down my neck about these reports. Paige, whats wrong with you/ Why are they still sitting here?  
  
Paige: I told you , I got other jobs to do.  
  
David: Your job is to do what I tell you to do-  
  
Paige: And that's what I'm doing.  
  
David laughed: No your not ( he stopped) Because I see these still on your desk.  
  
Paige: But you told me to work on the chardner insurance case.  
  
David: When?  
  
Paige couldn't believe this. She has to explain everthing from the beginning of the week due to the fact that this busted couldn't remember: ON Monday you said the charner insurance case was more priority, so you told me to drop whatever I was doing and just go and do that. Do you remember?  
  
David looked at her: Uh Yeah -  
  
Paige walked to her desk: So um yeah. I win.  
  
David grunted and walked out.: As long as they get done.  
  
Paige slammed her door and went back to her desk: They will you over grown dick head.  
  
Her door exploded as a war lock bust into her office:  
  
Paige sceamed: What the?  
  
The war lock looks at her: You Paige matthews?  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor.  
  
Phoebe is happily fixing her bed when she collapses on the ground having a premention. She sees a women (paige obviously) being killed demonically with electro ball.  
  
Phoebe: PIPER PRUE! (She says that in a scared sounding voice)  
  
Piper runs in: Phoebe what is it?  
  
Phoebe: Where's Prue?  
  
Piper: Sleeping, tell me what did you see.  
  
Phoebe: I- I saw a girl getting killed by a warlock. He kinda uh....lets put it this way..  
  
Piper was getting impatient: Kinda what phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Jeremy.  
  
Piper: My ex-demon boyfriend Jeremy? Form like 4 years ago?  
  
Phoebe: Uh Huh and he looked a bit cuter then before.  
  
Piper grunted: That's not the point.  
  
Phoebe: Ok I'll get the potion that we used to vanquish him the last time.  
  
Piper: Well will it work?  
  
Phoebe: Well it did the last time didn't it?  
  
Piper: Well only for 4 years it did.  
  
Prue walks in half asleep: What only worked for 4 years?  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the car driving to the insurance company.  
  
Prue: Ok So tell me more about this premenition.  
  
Phoebe: There's nothing much to tell exept that the girl who was being attacked, looked awfully farmiliar.  
  
Piper: How So?  
  
Phoebe: I havent seen her before though, but something tells me , a gut feeling, has.  
  
Prue: And since when are you relying on gut feeling?  
  
Phoebe: Prue I just have this feeling.. I don't know how to explain it.  
  
Prue: Yeah well don't because if you do, we'll end up dead.  
  
Phoebe looked hurt.  
  
Prue yawned. She turned to Phoebe: Sorry pheebs. I havent got much sleep-  
  
Piper: We can tell Prue. You oughta cut out your behaviour on the week days and save it for the weekends.  
  
Prue looked at her sisters shocked: Am I the only witchy sister who likes to have some fun after a hard day's work?  
  
Phoebe: We do, but not every day. Prue, You cant even handle it. Adam is wearing you out. Believe me we can see it. Maybe it's too much.  
  
Phoebe and Piper giggled like school girls.  
  
Prue playfully hit Phoebe in the arm: Just because your not getting it from Cole Turner there is no need to be jealous babe.  
  
The car slowly pulled up to the building.  
  
Piper: Ok we're here, Which office floor? This is like a 100 story building.  
  
Phoebe: Well It looked kinda like that women being thrown out of her office.  
  
They quickly got out of the car.  
  
Paige was screaming as she was falling: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Phoebe: OH MY GOD THAT'S THE GIRL FROM MY PREMENTION!  
  
Piper froze her Paige was in mid air: Oh my god, what do we do?  
  
Prue: Well maybe I should telekentic her to safety.  
  
Phoebe: Great idea. Of course. Well we could move the rubbish bin.  
  
Piper: Do you think she'll like that idea?  
  
Phoebe: Who cares, it will save her life instead of being splattered on the floor.  
  
Prue moves the rubbish bin teleckneiticly with her mind a Piper's frezze unfreezes and Paige comes falling into the tip.  
  
Paige; ow!  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe helped her out.  
  
Paige: Uh gee thanks. Eww look at me, I'm such a mess.  
  
She looks at them, They looked farmiliar to her: Have we met before? Sorry to be rude but you look like I know you guys from somewhere.  
  
Phoebe: That's the same thing I got from you.  
  
Prue: Uh Should we know you?  
  
Paige: I uh Well.  
  
Piper: Doesn't matter, can you tell us why you were trying to fly like super man?  
  
Paige: Oh I was attacked by this gergoues guy. He said his name was Jer-  
  
Piper: Jeremy.  
  
Paige looked at Piper: You know him? He tried to kill me.  
  
Piper;Yeah he usually tries to befriend u while you're his boyfirend.  
  
Paige: I havent got room for a boyfriend at the moment, so yeah that rules that possiblity out.  
  
Prue: Uh this is going to be strange to ask, but did he have spikes growing from his face? Because the last time we delt with Piper's ex-boyfriend-  
  
Paige: He was your boyfriend? (She says silently) I can see why you need the extra attention.  
  
Piper looked at her angry: Why you little-  
  
Prue held her back with the help of Pheobe: Did you by any chance see spikes coming out of his face?  
  
Paige: Should I because I missed that detail when through me out of my office, which I have to explain to my boss what the fuck happened by the way. So Seeya-  
  
Piper: Unfortunetly you're an innocent and we have to protect you. So as much as I dislike you now because you insulted my good looks, we have to keep you away from everyone else until Jeremy has dissapeared.  
  
Paige: Whoa I did not insult you. I was just stating the facts.  
  
Prue and Phoebe couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Piper wacked Paige one in the mouth, making her bleed: Do you want to try insult me summore? Because I got plenty more of that where it came from babe.  
  
Paige held her mouth: Oh shit.  
  
There as blood.  
  
Prue bent down to help her up: U ok? Sorry bout my sister, she hasn't taken her medication.  
  
Piper kicked Prue up the ass: Hey what is this Pick on me day?  
  
Prue: OW!  
  
Phoebe: Ok guys, enough bitch slappling, war lock to vanquish?  
  
Prue and Piper: Sorry.  
  
Paige is already running away.  
  
Prue: Hey you! Come back! Where you going!?  
  
Piper: Good, lets leave her to die.  
  
Prue: We cant do that piper.  
  
Piper: I know we cant, but I hate her.  
  
Phoebe: You know she's our innocent and we have to find her right?  
  
Piper: And your point being?  
  
Prue snapped: Piper why are you snappy?  
  
Piper: I am not snappy.  
  
Phoebe: She aint getting any from Leo.  
  
Piper slapped phoebe on the arm: Don't make me hurt you Phoebe.  
  
Prue: Well we'll have to find her.  
  
Piper: Well we can go by foot, we probably lost her by now.  
  
Phoebe: Well then we use the location board.  
  
Prue: Ok lets roll.  
  
Meanwhile from the queen's lair..  
  
Queen Kakitia: Our plan is going perfect. NOT! I thought Jeremy was going to kill Paige Matthews!  
  
Servant: I-I didn't know that the charmed ones were going to save her life. That witch, Phoebe has the all premenitions so she must have put a band to it.  
  
Queen Kakitia wasn't all that surprised, Since she was the queen over the under world, she would have to put ll her plans full proof: That Phoebe girl.. Her luck's going to change.  
  
Servant: How Sir?  
  
Queen Kakitia fumed: I am a owmen, a goddess, a queen! And you dare call me by what a male is called. I should bannish you!  
  
The servant hid behind some rocks.  
  
Queen Kakitia sighed: Oh fear not, I'm not that evil. But we are going to succeed.  
  
Leo shimmered in: Oh yeah like that has ever happened before.  
  
Queen Kakitia: Uh Salem, welcome back, having fun posing as Piper's husband?  
  
Salem transformed intohimself a black balthazore look a like: Oh I am. When can I kill the witches?  
  
Queen Kakitia: When I Say. I trust thee that you have rid of the real Leo Wyatt.  
  
Salem: He's been held in the caves as we speak. Should I kill him?  
  
Queen Kakitia: No not yet. We don't want the charmed ones being suspicous like the last time with Veronica shall we.  
  
Salem: With all due respect your highness, we should kill the real Leo Wyatt, just to make sure everything goes to plan, once the elders find out I'm faking Leo Wyatt, then all thee wrath will have lots of fury and we will be demonied to death for eternity.  
  
Servant: You should listen to him your highness.  
  
Salem: Put a sock in it piss ant.  
  
Queen Kakitia: Silence, are you aware that there is a 4th charmed one running around?  
  
Salem: No? Is there? But I heard the rumors.  
  
Queen Kakitia: Your job Salem is to destroy Paige Matthews , currently residing in San fransico, and then kill Cole Turner, aka Belthazore. I have a demon named Jeremy who is also on his way to kill the witches, Work together as a team and you will succeed. Understand?  
  
Salem bows: Of course your highness.  
  
Queen Kakitia shimmers in the cave where Leo is being held, he is struggling to get out: And then my faithful one, you can destroy Leo and take his powers.  
  
Salem evily laughed.  
  
Back at the manor.. In the attic...  
  
Piper was at the spirit board trying to see if the thing will locate their innocent, Paige.  
  
Prue walks in: Hey any luck?  
  
Piper: Well for about 15 minutes..now I been standing here like a plucked chikcen twirling this piece of stringe with a crystal at the end of it, around and around and around, and well what does it say to you?  
  
Prue frowns and folds her arms: It sees to me that someone seems sexually frusturated?  
  
Piper eyes her angrily.  
  
Prue: Ok not sexually. But you have been angry lately. Is it the pregnancey?  
  
Piper continued: Well it probably is, I have never had a baby before.  
  
Prue: First time natural mother, you getting the jitters?  
  
Piper: Uh huh.  
  
Prue hugged her sister and smiled: Oh you will make a wonderful wonderful mother Piper, if mom could handle 2 little angels and 1 little terror before she died, then I think you can handle just one.  
  
Piper: Who's the little terror?  
  
Prue: Phoebe of course. (She smiles)  
  
Phoebe walks in: Hey any luck?  
  
Prue and Piper: Nah.  
  
Prue:It's as if she doesn't want to be found. I mean its not like she died, we saved her.  
  
Piper: Unless she is a demon or a warlock then that's another story.  
  
Phoebe: I have seen her before, she looks like somone.  
  
Prue and Piper groaned.  
  
Prue: She is a stranger. We don't know her, and she doesn't know us, lets just protect her and kick the demon's butt and make it stay that way.  
  
Phoebe jumped in before Piper could break up a growing argument: Well excuse me for caring Prue? What changed since last week when you told Mark that he was going to be a good father, now suddenly your back to big old bitchynes?  
  
Prue: That's not what I meant Phoebe, I think your instincts are wrong, Its not like she's our long long sister we never knew about. Don't go checking into her private life when there is nothing there to be found.  
  
Piper agreed: Phoebe why are you suddenly interested in interrigating this innocent? Its not like you gived a rats ass the last one we saved?  
  
Phoebe: Well her name is Paige matthews.  
  
Prue: How do you know that? Phoebe you didn't go to Darryl did you?  
  
Phoebe: No, she dropped her credit card when she ran off earlier.  
  
Piper: Now your stealing her credit card?  
  
Phoebe defended herself, this time shouting: Hey! I didn't steal her credit card.I'm going to check this girl out, I know she's the one that gramps was-  
  
Piper and Prue's eyes lit up.  
  
Phoebe caught herself in mid sentence: Oh I meant that Gramps was telling a story I swear when I was a kid..  
  
Prue: Phoebe is there something your not telling us?  
  
Piper: And it be in all good reason too.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch and quickly ran out of the room: Oh my look at the time, Its time to go to bed Night.  
  
Prue and Piper: Phoebe Halliwell!  
  
No answer.  
  
Piper: Is she hiding something?  
  
Prue: Why don't we ask Leo?  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Prue: Oh , did you hear that huh so you going to tell us what Phoebe' shiding?  
  
Leo laughed and then orbed out: Gotta go.  
  
Prue was confused and she turned to a confsued Piper: Ok is he on drugs?  
  
Piper: Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know, he has his head stuck in the clouds all day.  
  
Prue: Your married to him.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Insurance Company. Paige was cleaning up her mess in the office. One of her friends, a co- worker named Petra.  
  
Petra: Whoa what happened in here?  
  
Paige: A guy attacked me. Did you see him? He was wearing a blue suit. And he was kinda cute.  
  
Petra smiled: Yeah he was wasn't he.  
  
Paige went back to her desk and store out the window: David seen this yet?  
  
Petra: Ya. He's gone someone onto it. So did you know the guy? Did he threaten you?  
  
Paige: He did throw me out the window though. I landed in the rubbish bin though.  
  
Petra was horrified and also scared: Oh my stars, are you ok?  
  
Paige: Yeah. So uh am I gonna get the day off or what? I mean I am shocked and I need to go see some people that-  
  
David walked in: Good you're here, Um yeah ignore the window, just get on with those broker's reports.  
  
Petra and Paige looked like they were gonna explode.  
  
Paige: I was just attacked by a handsome guy in a suit and I have to continue to work? How unfair is that?  
  
David: No its not unfair, its rules. You didn't get hurt so your fine. So get on with those reports.  
  
Petra: Oh David your being nasty now.  
  
David: Shutup Petra.  
  
Petra: Sorry.  
  
Paige: Hey don't talk to my friend like that, god david your so bloody controlling.  
  
David: And who writes the pay checks?  
  
Paige sighed: You do.  
  
David: Now work. If you have any problems contact Helen, I got a meeting to attend to.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Mean while Phoebe walks in the reception area of the building.  
  
Receptionist looks up, she is hell ugly, she has really ugly glassess and she has dandruff falling out of her fall each time she twistied it: Hey welcome to Insurance the buliding may help you?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah um I'm looking for a worker named Paige Matthews.  
  
Receptionist: Just a moment. She was attacked earlier on so she may have-  
  
Phoebe: I know we saw the whole thing.  
  
Cole orbs in: Hey what are you doing?  
  
Phoebe jumped: Cole.What are you doing sneaking up on me like this?  
  
Cole: Protecting you and the charmed ones of coruse.  
  
Phoebe: What did you find? And speaking of which cole, we're humans and you need to act like one. So stop using your powers.  
  
Cole: May I get in a word hunny?  
  
Phoebe: Oh sure. Yeah go ahead.  
  
Cole: Well -  
  
Receptionist: Miss, Paige Matthews is in the 50th floor in her office. Did you book an appointment?  
  
Phoebe: I'm a reporter for the San Fransico Times, I uh just want to interview her now. Is that ok?  
  
Receptionist: Ok you can go ahead.  
  
Phoebe turned back to Cole: Look Cole I'm sorry but I have so many hunting demons-  
  
Cole: Which I was going to tell you-  
  
Phoebe: Its Jeremy, she attacked a worker here and we're going to get the innocent and vanquish.  
  
Cole: What? Your going to vanquish an innocent?  
  
Phoebe: No Jeremy the warlock. Sorry-  
  
Cole: But I got another source-  
  
Phoebe kissed him and hurried away: Tell Prue or Piper or someone who cares.  
  
Cole thought Well you don't care Why would your sisters care if the queen is planning to kill me?  
  
Back at the manor.  
  
Prue is in the kitchen washing up: Hey. Enjoy your walk?  
  
Piper: I sure did. I wonder where Phoebe is, has she come back yet?  
  
Prue: No. (She turns to Piper) Do you know what she's hiding?  
  
Piper; Why would I know?  
  
Prue: Well she talks to you more then she does with me.  
  
Piper laughed: Don't be silly, we know Phoebe is a closed up homophic.  
  
Prue smiled: Uh Piper you just said she was discriminating homosexuals?  
  
Piper tsk tsk: What is this baby doing to me?  
  
Jeremy shimmers in: NOT ENOUGH!  
  
Prue and Piper turn, but too late the fireball knocks them into the lounge room.  
  
Jeremy: And Now I'm going to finish off the job that I came for. Where's Paige Matthews?  
  
Prue got up: Yeah like we'd tell you. Lets look at your history shall we Jeremy. You tried to kill my sister on a escular-  
  
Piper; It was on a lift.  
  
Jeremy growled: I don't care, because I'll make sure you stay dead Piper, Prue and Phoebe, It doesn't matter, I want your sister! I have been set up to destroy her for the queen!  
  
Prue: Well she's not here, and your not going to get to her. She's busy at work.  
  
Piper: Kakitia is behind this? Oh great.  
  
Jeremy: I'm not talking about Phoebe.  
  
Prue and Piper were confused. Just exchanging bloody words.  
  
Prue: We DON'T have another sister.  
  
Leo orbs in: HEY Get away from them!  
  
He fires at Jeremy and he shimmers it out before it gets him, Leo turns to them: You guys fukin ok/  
  
Prue and Piper looked at him.  
  
Prue: Yeah we are, Leo why did just Jeremy say that we had another sister?  
  
Piper was intersested: Do you think...?  
  
Leo: Its true. The girl you saved today is your sister. Your younger sister anyway.  
  
Piper: So Phoebe knew?  
  
Prue: I guess she did, I wonder why she didn't want to tell us.  
  
Piper: Why didn't gramps mention this to us?  
  
Prue: Let's go ask her.  
  
The fake Leo watched them walk up the stairs, he shouted: NO DON'T! I mean they're dead.why would you talk to the dead when they don't respond?  
  
Prue: Ok Leo you seem to be screwed, we are witches and we have powers to talk to the dead.  
  
Piper noticed that Leo wasn't leo at all: Leo do you remember when we get got married what Prue did to our wedding?  
  
Prue turned to her: Piper now is not a good idea to be bringing up your wedding we got a demon to vanquish.  
  
Piper whispered to her: I don't think this is my Leo. I mean the powers he just used a demonic and the elders don't give whight lighters demonic powers.  
  
Prue was starting to click on: Oh my god.  
  
Piper: So who is it?  
  
Prue: I dunno. RUN!  
  
A FIREBALL came to them fast, they quickly ducked and ran up stairs.  
  
The fake leo: You can run (then he shimmered back into his normal form)  
  
Salem: But you cant hide!  
  
Back at the insurance company.  
  
Phoebe budge in: Hey you busy Paige?  
  
Paige looked up , she quickly got onto the phone: Hey get out of my office!  
  
Phoebe shut the door: Paige we are trying to save your life here, not destroy you.  
  
Paige: Get out , You say that you know me and that guy that attacked me, and you expect me to show some grattiude? Get fucked.....whatever your name is.  
  
Phoebe just got straight to the point: Bottom lone I know you were adopted, Your real mother and father is Patty and Victor halliwell but they're both dead , they gave you up because they already us.  
  
Paige knew it was the truth, but she denied it so she didn't have to bring up her emotions: I don't know what your talking about.  
  
Phoebe was wondering why Paige was being this so stubborn.: Come on Paige, think? Don't we look alike? Our faces. I knew that you existed, Gramps told me. So did Mom.  
  
Paige: But she's dead?  
  
Phoebe: And gramps too, don't forget grandma halliwell. But the point is, that you're a halliwell.  
  
Phoebe was thinking that she should just out and say it that Paige was apart of the charmed ones ,she was also a witch.  
  
Paige: Look thanks for saving my life earlier today, but honestly your scaring me now, Your talking to dead people?  
  
Phoebe: I also know that your foster parents commited suicide when you turned 18, because they couldn't handle that you were a rebel-  
  
Paige sat down, shocked, She couldn't believe that a stranger knew so much about her: You know all about me before you met me?  
  
Phoebe: Yes.  
  
Paige: So those 2 .theyre my other...sisters?  
  
Phoebe: Yes but they don't know about you being a long lost sister, I havent had a chance to tell them yet.  
  
Paige wanted to know: I'm so alone here, are you going to tell them?  
  
Phoebe: When everything is settled yeah.  
  
Paige began to cry and ran out of the office.  
  
Phoebe had a premention, she saw leo being help captive and a knife going into his his head by the queen of the under word, she looked up with a horrified look: Oh my god. Prue and Piper!  
  
She ran out of the room.  
  
Paige came back in a few seconds later: Sorry, Im just so emotional-  
  
She stopped when Phoebe wasn't there.Great, Now I pissed her off.  
  
Back at the manor.. Prue and Piper were barakiting themselves in the attick.  
  
Prue: Ok We better look in the book of shadows.  
  
Piper: I want to know where my real husband is!  
  
Prue; We'll get there after we get rid of our demons today.  
  
Prue and Piper flicked through the book of shadows.  
  
Salem: I WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN U GIVE ME PAIGE HALLIWELL!  
  
Prue: Here, his name is Salem, he is belthazore's double but has more demonic powers, such as skieleton and wipe a witch of their life and that.  
  
Piper: I didn't know Cole had a double, maybe we should-  
  
Cole orbed in/ Prue and Piper: HEY!  
  
Cole: I tried to warn Phoebe but she brushed me off. Looks like I'm too late, again.  
  
Prue: Yeah ok is this guy your sister or brother or what? I mean he looks like your demonic self belthazore.  
  
Piper: And please don't tell us he's your son.  
  
Cole: He is.  
  
Prue was shocked: Wow this is a bit of shock, does Phoebe know?  
  
Piper: She's going to kill you when she does know.  
  
Cole: I - I tried to tell her but she was in a hurry to get to your innocent.  
  
Piper: Paige? She went back to her?  
  
Prue: I cant wait to see Phoebe's face when you tell her that your child is a demon.  
  
Cole: From a previous marrige from back in the early 1800s.  
  
They were silent and waiting for another answer.  
  
Cole: Um We have to kill him. For the sake of my life.  
  
Prue: Do you know that Leo was-  
  
Salem bursts through erupted with rage he throws a huge electrical fire, Piper and Prue duck screaming and it hits Cole.  
  
Cole is held in pain, with blue foreces taking away his sould  
  
Salem: Well Well father, see you switched sides? Again!  
  
Prue and Piper stand up.  
  
Prue: Hey pal leave him out of it!  
  
Prue telekenitics the demon and he goes flying through a shelf full of china plates.  
  
Piper turns to Cole as he collapses on the ground: Oh Oh! This is not a good sign.  
  
Prue turns: Phoebe! Leo!  
  
Cole's body was cold as and his eyes were open in terror.  
  
Piper turns to Prue: Um Prue he's dead.  
  
Prue looks at his body: Oh my god, I guess demons can kill other demonds.  
  
Piper: But his belthazore side is the strongest?  
  
Prue:But he was in human form, we'll have to get Leo to heal him! LEO!  
  
She forgot: Oh right he's been help captive. Where the hell is Phoebe when we need her?  
  
Piper: She's at Paige's office right? Let's go.  
  
Prue ripped the page out of the book of shadows and they both left in a hurry.  
  
They must have missed her, because Phoebe runs in 10 minutes later.  
  
Phoebe: Guys This is really bad, I had a premention!  
  
No answer.  
  
Phoebe shouts: Hello????????/ anybody home? We got major demon hunting to kill.  
  
No answer. So she hurries up stairs.  
  
Back at the office.. Paige is putting away files.when Prue and Piper run up to her.  
  
Prue: Hey LOOK paige I know you don't sort of trust us, but um given the situation, was phoebe just here talking to you?  
  
Paige: Uh yeah, so she told you?  
  
Prue: Um no because we missed her.  
  
Paige smiled: Aww your so all love and care-  
  
Piper: No we're trying to find her, Cole said she was here.  
  
Paige: Well I ran out of the room crying when she was here, and when I came back, she was gone. Maybe I..  
  
Piper: Oh great now she's gone back to the manor. We have the spell and everything to vanquish this ass white demon trash. Jeremy and Salem.  
  
Prue: Who turns out to be the long long son Phoebe never knew cole had. So can you see why we're trying so hard to protect you and find her?  
  
Paige: Well Im just about to quit this fucked up job, so I might as well join ya for the ride along if you gotta protect me with sex bunyons.  
  
Piper: Well lets go.  
  
Back at the manor..  
  
Phoebe is checking out the attic: Oh my no one seems to be home. Shit!  
  
She hears a bang and she turns around and sees a dead Cole on the ground.  
  
Phoebe screams: OH MY GOD! NO!  
  
Phoebe bends down and looks at the dead body.: Cole don't worry, when we get the real Leo back, we'll fix this.  
  
Downstairs..Prue Piper and Paige walk in.  
  
Prue: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe comes down running down the stairs: Why didn't you tell me Cole's dead?  
  
Prue: We're sorry, but we can all fix this when we find Leo.  
  
Phoebe: Ok UM we know Leo we been talking to is not Leo, its fake leo-  
  
Piper: We know, He sort of gave it a way earlier, his name is Salem, and apparently he can turn into any one he wants to, a power that Balthezore doesn't even have.  
  
Prue: Whoa Piper hold a lot on the info, Too much.  
  
Piper: Well she's going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Phoebe: Find out about what?  
  
Salem and Jeremy both barge in.  
  
Paige: WHOA!  
  
Salem: Well well, looks like you bought the bate to us! Made it easier then we anticpiated , from the charmed ones.  
  
Phoebe: Well buck up buddy, because we're not going to let you get our sister.  
  
Prue and Piper shocked: WHAT?  
  
Phoebe: I'll explain later, Vanquish demons now.  
  
Jeremy: Oh no you silly bitch, we vanquish you! He throws a fire ball at Phoebe and Prue and they go flying.  
  
The real Leo is getting weaker but the elders orb down. And help him up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Piper: Paige if you're a witch, then do something!  
  
Paige: I kinda figured out that you guys are witches.  
  
Prue and Phoebe got up: PIPER lets read the spell  
  
The witches get together and suddenly read the spell , wind around them arrives. Paige is amazed: Whoa cool!  
  
The demons are vanquished.  
  
The real Leo orbs in: Hey!  
  
Piper hugs him: Oh hunny I'm glad your sade, this is our fault, if we knew sooner that you were whitenapped, then we would have saved you!  
  
Leo: It's not your fault, I'm not quite sure how it really happened to tell you the truth. But I'll here Cole first before YOU GET to interrigate me.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Cole is resting, Phoebe is coming down the stairs.  
  
Prue is getting ready to go on her date.  
  
Piper enters: So dinner for 2 again?  
  
Phoebe: It's a date.  
  
Prue: Did he tell you?  
  
Phoebe: He did.  
  
Piper: And how did you take it?  
  
Phoebe: Don't love to accept it, but I gotta right?  
  
Prue: Cant wait to go on my date.  
  
Piper and Phoebe: Shutup Prue.  
  
Paige enters from the lounge: Uh I guess I should be going now.  
  
Piper: Uh I guess we're your sisters...  
  
Prue: Strange how this is all happening all over again, I mean like 4 years ago, it was Phoebe who re-united the group for the charmed ones, and now we're getting a new addition to the family. Its as if we're making the triquinty to the book of shadows again. (She smiles)  
  
Paige: Yeah but I'm not a witch though.  
  
Prue: Wanna trade places?  
  
Paige laughed: Nah.  
  
Paige looked around: Thanks but I gotta go. So I'll leave you to it.  
  
They all said bye and then Prue and Piper turned to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Gramps and Mom told me before. I was told to keep it secret it for a while.  
  
Piper: Wow it was a big secret.  
  
Phoebe: Bigger then this?  
  
Prue: Not even close.  
  
They laughed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
